You Keep Making Me Weak
by sweetblushes
Summary: Finn has no control over his mouth so it's not his fault that sometimes he blurts out stupid things around her or nothing at all. Oh no, she probably thinks he's a complete idiot. !College AU.


_something's gotta give now_

_cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_& I need you here with me now_

_cause you've got that one thing_

_**One Thing**; _One Direction

* * *

><p>The first time Finn sees her is when he's getting his lunch in the dining hall. He's just picked up a second burrito and set it on his plate when there was an "Excuse me." He looked up only to see a girl with blonde hair reaching over to get a couple of packs of hot sauce.<p>

She gives him a slightly embarrassed smile when she looks up and sees Finn staring dead straight at her. He's just about to open his mouth to say something witty like '_So you like it hot_?' or something like that when she turns around and starts walking away.

Closing his eyes he shakes his head at himself silently thanking the heavens that she left because he would've made a complete idiot of himself anyway.

.

His roommate Rory has just cracked a joke about something involving a cat and a lizard and Finn is trying so hard not to choke on his burrito while he laughs when he sees her again walking past their table.

Immediately he drops his nearly gone burrito and whips his head around to watch her. "Do you know who that is?"

"That blonde chick?" his friend Mike cranes his neck around to see who Finn is now practically salivating at.

"Oh, I know her!"

Both Finn and Mike turn around to look at Finn's roommate who is also looking at the girl as he drops his spoon back down into his jello to take another bite.

Slamming a hand down on the table in front of him, Finn scoots closer off his seat so he can interrogate his roommate.

Frowning at the silver utensil that was now empty because the movement that Finn made had caused his jello to fall off the spoon, Rory shrugs and says, "She's in my pysch class. Her last name is Fabray or something like that."

Finn sighs and sits back in his seat. Oh Rory, his poor little Irish mind worked so slowly. Any good friend would have already told Finn about the girl he was now enchanted with.

* * *

><p>It's not that he doesn't like his music appreciation class. Really, he does, it's an easy A and he could do with an easy A but it's just the professor. He just keeps droning on and on and on. But Finn shouldn't complain really, it's an easy A and quite fun when he actually shows up to the class.<p>

_So_, Finn thinks, _he'll definitely go to his music appreciation class on Thursday_.

As he leans back onto the tree he's currently relaxing on, a slight breeze flutters across the air and rustles the tree's leaves. A smile fixates itself on his lips as he realizes that the cool air currently making its way through the campus is a nice reminder that falls is on its way. In the past year Finn has been going to the school, he had fallen in love with the New England falls, which were only to be beat by the New England winters.

_Shit, when did he become such a sap?_

Sleep is just about to greet him when he feels a something bump into his leg. Finn lazily opens his eyes only to have his breath taken away.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!"

Her voice is soft and silky and goes through him like warm milk.

The girl that he had seen last week in the dining hall was standing over him with an embarrassed expression while she held a camera in her hand. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun and Finn can't help but wonder what it looks like when it's down.

"I'm sorry," she sputters out. "I was taking pictures and I didn't see you sitting there."

He reaches out an arm as she starts to walk away. His voice seems to have escaped him at the particular moment. Where were all his witty comebacks? He can't let her walk away again.

"Rory!"

Stopping in her tracks she turns back with an expression of pure confusion. Finn feels his stomach drop as he starts to realize that she probably thinks he's a complete weirdo.

Finn flushes. "I-I mean, my roommate Rory is in your psych class." This was not good, he realizes, the conversation was not going anywhere and it probably would have been best if he had just kept his mouth shut. Besides, the look on her face is not a good indicator that she's charmed at Finn's idiocy.

Nodding slightly, she lets out a laugh that is laced with confusion. "Right, yeah he sits in the row behind me. Cute guy." She quickly turns away and starts to head away from him.

_Fuck. _Finn closes his eyes and immediately begins to hit in head back against the tree trunk as he watches her walk away.

So maybe shouting out his roommates name to the girl was not a very good idea. Where was his brain at?

* * *

><p>Sam tends to take the piss out of Finn quite a lot ever since the whole '<em>shouting Rory's name at the girl from the dining hall<em>' exchange. _Asshole_, he should have never told him in the first place. Best friend or not.

So of course, whenever Sam shows up at Finn's dorm room with a rather large cup of steaming coffee and says something about how he saw the dining hall girl that Finn's in love with down at the campus coffee shop, Finn does not immediately go running out the door.

_Instead he sprints._

The campus coffee shop is just a building over and Finn knows he can make it there in a minute and a half flat because he's frequently ran over to it on late study nights before it closes.

He hasn't seen come across the girl in over a week. But it's not like he's been looking for her or anything, _really_. Although there may have been the occasional crack down on Rory about his last few psych classes. Normal stuff. Finn was being chill about the situation.

.

"Oh, hi Finn!" he looks up at the overly cheery voice that greets him as soon as he walks into the coffee shop, he winces as he hurries to catch his breath. _Oh great. It's Rachel Berry_. A girl from his bio class that seems fixated on him for some odd reason.

Waving a hand he walks past the counter where's behind working. He's forgotten it's a Wednesday, he does his best to avoid going to the coffee shop on Wednesdays because that's when Rachel works.

He begins to search the room over, looking for the girl that Sam had said he'd seen a few minutes ago. Finn isn't exactly certain if she'd still be here considering he didn't stay around long enough for his best friend to elaborate on any details other than he'd seen her here.

"Can I get you anything?" asks Rachel with her overly loud voice.

As he holds on to the urge to roll his eyes, Finn looks over to the girl and smiles slightly which he's sure he sees lose her breath over before he replies, "Just a large iced coffee please." He may as well get a drink while he's here.

_He spots her._

She's seated near the back of the room with a book in hand and a smirk on her face. She looks relaxed so Finn take's a minute to just…_look_. Creepy, he knows but at least if he's looking from afar he won't make a complete idiot of himself in front of her.

He's at the condiment table putting sugar into his coffee when he looks over and sees that she's no longer sitting where she had been. A small ball of panic rises in him and he starts to wonder if she snuck out whenever he was trying to escape Berry while she was giving him his coffee. Ugh, he really hated Ra-

"You know, you should really try and be a little more discreet. I could practically feel your gaze boring holes into me." Finn nearly drops his drink as he sees who is talking beside him.

The girl giggles and Finn is surprised that he is still able to stand up straight as he hears the sound.

She grabs a napkin while wrapping it around her coffee cup. "The other day in my psych class I asked Rory if he knew a rather tall guy that tended to yell out people's names to other people."

_Breathe_. Finn tells himself but he's finding that he's having a hard time trying to exhale and inhale. Whenever he does inhale he can smell her perfume and he immediately feels the need to never exhale again.

"It was a little hard to understand with his accent and all, but I'm pretty sure he said, '_Tall creepy guy with a confused look on his face all the time? Yeah, that's Finn Hudson my roommate. He just wants to know your name. Also he's in love with you_.'"

Finn's face flushes a deep red and he starts sputtering incoherently. "D-don't…I mean, I-I…Rory's an asshole." He starts to think of all the things he could do to kick his roommate's ass when he gets back to his dorm, for revenge.

Finn loses his breath again as the girl laughs loudly with her head thrown back. _She. Was. Perfect. _

"An asshole you say." She says still laughing, "But I gather not a liar?"

He already has everything planned, the ring, the wedding right down to the food served at the reception, kid's names and even what their grandchildren will be named. It's just on the tip of his tongue and he's about to open his mouth when she gives him another dazzling smile that look a bit mischievous before she quips, "Well, see you around Hudson."

Finn's jaw is practically on the ground before he realizes that she's already out of the door.

"Who was that?"

Rachel has rounded on him like a vulture with a frown sitting on her face, looking up at Finn who just has a dumbfounded look on his face. "I didn't really get her name."

* * *

><p>Normally he wouldn't be bothered to be anywhere near this part of the campus. It smells old, musty and like old soup. It really isn't part of his scene. But he's here to support Blaine. And Blaine is one of his best friends. There's just something about running around naked together during freshman week that really bonds people together.<p>

All he really got was that there was something about a play. Musical. Whatever it was called. And Harry Potter. Blaine was into weird stuff like that. But he'd promised Finn that if he showed up there would be popcorn for him to eat. So of course Finn came.

But as Finn sits down in the rather small crowd waiting for the show to begin, he looks around and wonders, _where's the damn popcorn?_

_Blaine probably lied._

_._

The musical was funny. Hilarious actually.

He'd discovered that it was indeed a musical whenever it opened with Blaine singing. Who know that he had a set of lungs on him? Finn certainly didn't. He wasn't really the singing type anyway.

The lights have just turned on again so he gets up and stretches. He pauses for a minute when he blinks and thinks maybe he should have gotten Blaine some flowers or something, or maybe a six pack of beer. He wasn't exactly sure what dude's gave other dude's when it came to congratulating them on- _oh shit_.

Rachel is there and has just spotted Finn. No way, he was not messing with her crazy tonight. He immediately turns around and starts walking towards the back of the room, hoping that maybe the fifteen people back there will dissolve him.

He cringes when he hears his name being called loudly and ducks hoping that she doesn't see him. Rachel is really a nice girl but just…not his type. Maybe it was the crazy look in her eyes that turned him off, he couldn't really be sure.

Turning around to make sure that Rachel isn't on his tail causes Finn to collide into another person. He gasps and reaches out a hand to steady the other person. _Great, now he was about to kill somebody just to get away from this girl._

"You know Finn," the person speaking makes Finn whip around to face them and when he does he loses his breath for what he's sure is the millionth time of the month. "Just because you're like weirdly obsessed with me doesn't mean you have to practically push me into the punch bowl."

As if on cue his face turns bright red. He takes his bottom lip and bites down, wishing that he would quit making an idiot of himself in front of this gorgeous girl.

"Also, all this just to get my name? You're practically stalking me you know." Finn could've died on the spot right there as he watches her look at him with those big bright beautiful eyes.

He has to say something. Anything. "I-I…are you sure you're not the one stalking me?" offered Finn.

_Oh, god_. He's so stupid.

She laughs at him. The same beautiful laugh that makes Finn's stomach flip. He's sure that she's going to walk away from him now and just continues to laugh at his overall stupidness and ugh, why is he such an idiot? He'll never have a chance with her now, never in a million-

"_Quinn_."

Wait, Finn stops and looks down at her. Did she just?

"Quinn Fabray." She grins widely at him.

Finn is practically doing cartwheels in his head, as the smile on his face grows bigger by the second.

"_So when are you going to ask me out on a date_?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin.<em>**


End file.
